This invention relates to a quick way to assemble a blow-filter assembly without the use of any tools.
Heretofore, a blower-filter assembly such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,592 has been assembled and disassembled by use of nuts and bolts and or screws which require hand tools. Such an assembly or disassembly requires considerable time and effort on the part of a mechanic.
It is therefore an object of this invention to assemble and disassemble a blower-filter assembly without the use of tools and by an unexperienced person as well as by an experienced person.
Another object is to assemble and disassemble a blow-filter system in a very short time. Still another object is to be able to disassemble parts of a blower-filter assembly without disassembly of the entire assembly.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawings.